Crónicas del negro
by Mademoseille San Nom
Summary: Puede que Regulus Black no haya sido el primogénito, pero sin duda había sabido acatar las responsabilidades de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black mejor que su hermano mayor. También puede ser que Sirius y él hayan sido cómo polos opuesto, pero en el fondo, sabe que no son tan distintos, después de todo, son las dos cara de la misma moneda.
1. Chapter 1

A menudo se preguntaba cuándo es que habían cambiado las cosas, posiblemente, se decía, había sido en septiembre de 1970 cuando su hermano se había ido a la escuela, y él se había quedado solo en casa. Durante esos meses, es decir, hasta que iniciaron las vacaciones de Diciembre algo en su casa había cambiado, en ese momento no podía definir muy bien el que, pero podía percibir el cambio.

Era demasiado joven para entender las razones (o tal vez, y precisamente por ser tan joven es que las razones le parecían una nimiedad) y a pesar de que tan solo un par de años más tarde dichas razones se convertirían en sus ideales también, nunca pudo dejar de desear secretamente que las cosas nunca hubieran cambiado.

Capítulo 1: Cuestión de ideales

Septiembre 2, 1970.

Regulus Black siempre había sido un niño muy perceptivo, generalmente, y sin proponérselo, podía ver las intenciones de la gente, las emociones contenidas, los planes disimulados, por eso, la mañana del dos de septiembre de 1970 en cuánto se despertó pudo notar el cambio en la ancestral casa de los Black.

Al principio quiso creer que tan solo se debía a la ausencia de Sirius, pero rápidamente descartó la idea. Su madre estaba esperándolo para desayunar cómo siempre y su padre ya se había ido a trabajar, más tarde Kreacher le confirmaría que sus padres habían estado discutiendo sobre Sirius toda la noche. Por culpa de Sirius. Sirius que siempre se mete en problemas. Sirius que se había quedado en Gryffindor y había decepcionado a la familia Black.

Y todas aquellas pequeñas cosas sin importancia, (o que al menos no tenían importancia para Regulus) empezaron a ser más notorias, aquellas miradas de desdén empezaron a ser menos disimuladas y más frecuentes, aquel rechazo familiar hacia su hermano era más evidente.

Y Regulus era solo un niño, uno que cada vez sentía más presión por parte de sus padres, uno que debía de ser bueno, y callado y todo lo contrario a Sirius. Y joder que sin Sirius todo era muy aburrido. Extrañaba a su hermano, pero su hermano era el culpable (o al menos lo era indirectamente) de que las expectativas que tenían sus padres en él hubieran aumentado, y se sentía abrumado, se sentía frustrado y estaba solo.

Noviembre 3, 1969

Un delicioso olor a pastel de melaza inunda los pasillos de la casa Black, y Regulus está impaciente por que Kreacher salga de la cocina y anuncie que el pastel está listo. Hoy es el décimo cumpleaños de Sirius (el último que pasará con ellos, el siguiente año lo pasará en Hogwarts), y ha estado esperando por el pastel casi todo el día.

Los cumpleaños de Sirius son de sus días favoritos, porque su hermano está de buen humor, y puede mandar a Kreacher a comprar muchos dulces, y siempre le guarda dulces a él, porque es de los días en los que pueden jugar un poco más y evitarse escuchar las charlas de los mayores sobre la importancia de la sangre, en las que últimamente Bella está muy participativa.

El pastel por fin está servido y mientras todos ocupan un lugar en la mesa, su padre festeja que el siguiente año Sirius estará sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, entonces, a Sirius se le ocurre insinuar que tal vez no quede en Slytherin: "Por qué el verde no es mi color" y quizá, porque todos están de muy buen humor, porque es una ocasión especial y porque el tono de Sirius da a entender que es una broma, es que todos en la mesa ríen y cambian a otros temas rápidamente, pero Regulus sabe que lo decía en serio, sabe que en el cajón derecho del escritorio de Sirius (ese donde guarda sus dulces favoritos) está escondida entre un montón de cromos de las ranas de chocolate, una moneda muggle.

Regulus no sabe (ni quiere saber) como consiguió algo así y tampoco se puede imaginar por que la conserva, pero sabe que algo va mal con su hermano, sabe que de alguna manera, Sirius no siente ninguna clase de desprecio por los sangre sucia y sospecha que tampoco por los muggles, y él simplemente no lo entiende.

Y cuando Sirius abre todos sus regalos, Regulus puede notar la mirada de repugnancia que le echa al libro de Magia Oscura cortesía de Bella, y sólo puede desear que el sombrero considere que el verde si es el color de Sirius.

Diciembre 23, 1975

Observa fijamente la pared, justo en el punto donde hasta hace unas horas había estado la fotografía de su hermano. Piensa en ese año que se quedó solo en casa, ese año donde Kreacher le llevaba galletas a escondidas (tal y como antes lo hacía Sirius) para levantarle un poco el ánimo, piensa en las veces que durante ese año él había bajado a contemplar la foto de Sirius, por que ha decir verdad, lo extrañaba (lo extraña).

Piensa en que Sirius los ha traicionado, que Sirius que es un Gryffindor (y se supone que ellos son leales hasta la muerte) le ha dado la espalda a la familia, a los ideales con los que crecieron, a su sangre, a su propia y pura sangre.

Y tiene ganas de gritar, tiene ganas de ir tras él y detenerlo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, para que vuelva por el buen camino, para que vuelva para unirse a él y limpiar el mundo de todo lo malo que han traído consigo los sangre sucia.

Regresa a su habitación hastiado del silencio que parece haberse apoderado de la casa por la simple ausencia de Sirius, y llora en silencio maldiciendo todo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo, por ser tan débil y extrañar a su hermano, maldiciendo a Sirius por largarse, maldiciendo a todos esos sangre sucia y traidores, que en vez de acatar a las órdenes de su Lord por un mundo mejor, un mundo lleno de poder e igualdad para los seres mágicos, han decidido pelear.

Y por un momento, por sólo un momento, se permite pensar en que en las guerras, no existe ni gente buena, ni gente mala, que tal vez solo son personas con diferentes puntos de vista. Y aunque muy en el fondo quiere quedarse con esa idea que de alguna manera retorcida le resulta reconfortante. la deshecha rápidamente. al tiempo en que limpia de manera bruca las lagrimas que han ido acumulando en sus ojos al pensar en su hermano. Por que Sirius ya no es un Black, no uno honorable, y por tanto ya no es su hermano. Y no quiere seguir pensando en él.

Pero no sabe, que lejos de ahí, entre la lluvia y el viento, Sirius solamente piensa en él, en su hermano menor al que ha dejado solo. No sabe, y nunca sabrá que esa noche y los días siguientes, (e incluso mucho tiempo después) a Sirius lo asfixiaba la culpa de no haber sido un mejor hermano.

_Nota de la autora: Hola. Es la primera vez en años que subo un fanfic, así que estoy fuera de mi zona de confort. Aunque esta cuenta es no es nueva, jamás había publicado con ella, es cómo mi primer historia. Ha decir verdad antes tenía otra cuenta, por ahí del 2013 dónde si llegue a subir historias, aunque no para este fandom, que nunca recibieron mucha atención, y aunque traté, no pude recuperarla, aunque de alguna extraña forma recuperé está que ni sabía que existía. _

_Tengo una nueva laptop y a la hora de pasar mis archivos, y revisar mis documentos me topé con esta historia, la leí, y me sorprendí bastante, por que me gustó lo que llevaba, normalmente cuando vuelvo a leer mi antiguas historias, siento pena por haber escrito algo tan malo, pero este no fue el caso. Así que me armé de valor y decidí publicarla, si les gusta y quieren que la siga, déjenme reviews, si no entenderé la indirecta, y abandonaré la escritura :V_

_Sinceramente: Stray Hear_t


	2. Chapter 2

Muy en el fondo, siempre había sabido que era diferente. Diferente a su familia, claro está .  
Y no es que se sintiera excluida, o que su familia la rechazara.  
Sin embargo siempre se sintió como una pieza de rompecabezas que no embona del todo. Deseaba fervientemente tener alguien con quien hablar al respecto, pero no sabía ni cómo explicarlo, ella no era diferente como su primo Sirius, quien pacería oponerse a las buenas y nobles enseñanzas de la casa Black, tampoco era diferente como su hermana Cissy, quien a pesar de tener la belleza y elegancia característica de los Black, era diferente físicamente, con el cabello rubio, y la tez rosada.  
Y aún así , por la noches de insomnio dando vueltas en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en que esas aparentemente invisibles diferencias le traerían el rechazo de su propia familia.  
Sería hasta años más tarde, cuando comprendería entre lágrimas, que después de todo, no estaba tan equivocada.

Capítulo 2: Diferencias

Julio 21, 1969

Andrómeda miraba asombrada la carta que su lechuza acababa de dejar, le resultó extraño que vinieran más papeles de lo normal, y definitivamente le sorprendió en demasía leer que la habían nombrado prefecta de Slytherin. No es que sus notas fueran malas, en realidad, de las 9 materias que había cursado en 4 tenía 7 _supera las expectativas_, y 2 _Excelentes_, en Encantamientos y DCAO, y si bien sus notas eran mejores que las de Bella, las notas no tenían tanto peso a la hora de elegir a los prefectos como todos creían, y aunque resultara contradictorio, tampoco el buen comportamiento era un motivo de peso.

Podían tratar de engañarse todo lo que quisieran, pero los prefectos eran siempre, personas con carisma, que sabían moverse socialmente,en casos extraños, eran ñoños consentidos de los profesores, pero en general, eran personas con una gran inteligencia social. Inteligencia que por supuesto, ella no poseía.

No es que se menospreciara, pero constantemente se veía comparándose a sí misma con Bella, y ya si no lo hacía ella, su madre se encargaba de hacerlo. Bella siempre era más pro activa, Bella siempre parecía tener más influencia, Slughorn siempre hablaba del futuro prometedor que podría tener Bella...  
Y ella siempre se veía como una copia descolorida de su hermana mayor.  
Pero Bella no había sido nombrada prefecta, y ella si.

Terminó de arreglarse para bajar a desayunar, antes de que mandaran al elfo por ella, y mientras admiraba su bonita placa de prefecta, se llenó de entusiasmo por ir a Hogwarts, por primera vez desde su ingreso.

Agosto 1, 1964

Se suponía que ese día irían todos en familia a comprar su lista de útiles para su primer año en Hogwarts, es un día que lleva planeando casi un mes, (exactamente desde que le llegó su carta). Sin embargo, su padre ha tenido que salir por cuestiones de trabajo, y no regresará hasta después de noviembre, Bella se ha ido a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con una amiga al sur de Francia, y Cissy está terriblemente enferma. Su madre, Druella Black, nunca ha sido muy afecta con ella, sabe que no la va a llevar al callejón Diagón a comprar sus cosas, y que en cambio enviarán a Delly, su elfina a hacer los encargos.

Se siente decepcionada hasta que ve llegar a su Tío Alphard, y al pequeño Sirius con él. Su tío debe entregar unas cosas a su madre y esperan en lo que Delly va por Druella Black. Sirius tiene a penas cinco a os, pero está tan entusiasmado como cualquier niño de primer grado entrando por primera vez a Hogwarts.  
Andrómeda se pregunta que podría tenerlo así , mientras su tío parece evaluarla con la mirada.

\- Dime Andy- empezó Alphard - ¿dónde están tus hermanas?  
\- Bella está en casa de una amiga, y Cissy tiene viruela de dragón, está muy mal-contesta mientras le parece a que a Alphard le agrada la respuesta - oh, que mal!, supongo que te sientes un poco triste sin tus hermanas- Andrómeda creyó , que su rostro debía lucir muy decepcionado para que su tío le hiciera esas observaciones - Bu- bueno- titubeo, mientras miraba insistentemente sus propios zapatos- en realidad, íbamos a ir por mis útiles para Hogwarts, pero mis hermanas no pueden y mis padres también están ocupados, supongo que Delly irá después...  
\- ¿Sabes? - comenzó su Tío mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía ella, y bajaba el volumen de su voz- le he prometido a Sirius llevarlo a un sitio especial- Sirius, quien estaba demasiado callado para ser, bueno, Sirius, asiente fervientemente con la cabeza- Si prometes no decir nada sobre a dónde vamos, puedes venir con nosotros y pasamos después por el Callejón Diagón ¿qué dices?  
\- ¿por qué no puedo decir nada? - pregunta casi en un susurro - ¿puedo decírselo al menos a Cissy? - NO!- Exclaman al mismo tiempo Sirius y Alphard.  
\- Mmm, bueno, verás- Alphard se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- Esto es un secreto entre nosotros, no puedes decir nada a nadie, ni a tus hermanas, si preguntan, solo fuimos al Callejón Diagón por tus cosas y a comprarle un helado a Sirius, entonces ¿vienes?

Andrómeda duda un poco, presiente que Sirius y Alphard se traen entre manos algo que los podría meter en muchos problemas, pero realmente quiere ir ella misma a comprar sus cosas, así que finalmente esboza una sonrisa mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Septiembre 1, 1970.

Se apresura a llegar al vagón de los prefectos, todavía es muy temprano para la reunión, los demás prefectos deben estar poniéndose al día con sus amigos, pero a ella no podría importarle menos, no mientras él esté esperándola allí. Esquiva a los alumnos dando diferentes excusas, a algunos chicos de su casa les dice que va a buscar a su primo, es su primer año y quiere asegurarse de que no se caiga al lago, se topa un par de prefectos a los que les inventa que está buscando a su hermana, a los demás les dice que es una ronda rutinaria de prefectos.  
Últimamente su vida se basa en mentiras. Miente sobre dónde está. Miente sobre que está haciendo. Y principalmente miente sobre con quien está.  
Se siente horriblemente culpable, y tiene delirio de persecución. Pero aún así , y sabiendo que esta cometiendo un error, y todos los problemas que tendrá, sigue mintiendo.  
No puede evitarlo, se ha enamorado irremediablemente de su compañero de rondas, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, Ted Tonks.

Finalmente llega y tras asegurarse que realmente nadie le está prestando atención, entra al vagón y echa un encantamiento a la puerta. A penas termina de pronunciar el hechizo cuando siente los brazos de su novio envolverle la cintura. No sabe exactamente cuando fue que se enamoró de Tonks, quisiera decir que fue cuando se convirtió en prefecta, y los asignaron como compañeros de rondas, (porque así, podría atribuir sus errores a la placa de prefecta) pero a decir verdad, al inicio los dos se llevaban bastante mal, pero a medida que pasaban los meses, el chico pasó de ser su odioso compañero de rondas, a ser algo entre amigo y rival, para finalmente terminar convirtiéndose en su novio informal.

Informal por que su relación no podía ser formalizada públicamente, claro. Sus padres eran capaces de sacarla de Hogwarts si llegaban a enterarse siquiera que se frecuentaba con un sangre sucia, y además temía lo que Bella y la banda de matones con la que se juntaba podían hacerle a Ted si llegaran en enterarse de su relación.

Internamente agradecía que su hermana se hubiera graduado el año pasado, era mucho más fácil mentir sobre donde estaba cuando Bella no la estaba interrogando todo el tiempo. Narcissa no tenía esa manía enferma de meterse en su vida y cuestionarla por todo como lo hacía la mayor de los Black, y realmente nunca tuvo muchos amigos, así que ahora que su hermana mayor no estaba, podía escabullirse sin muchos problemas.

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de los leones se deshace en aplausos para su nuevo miembro, Sirius Black, mientras que en su propia mesa puede oír los murmullos acusatorios y ver las miradas desaprobatorias hacía su primo. Algunos de los alumnos de otras casas, principalmente los mayores también están murmurando al respecto, e incluso los profesores parecen algo sorprendidos. Todos esperaban que Sirius quedara en Slytherin, no tanto por ser un sangre limpia, sino por ser un Black, los Black son de Slytherin, es una afirmación tan cierta como que los Black son de los sagrados veintiocho. La selección sigue, aunque los murmullos en torno a Sirius Black no cesan. Ella está en shock. Su mente no deja de reproducir una y otra vez la casa que gritó el sombrero. Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Gryffindor. Tiene el fugaz recuerdo de su propia ceremonia de ingreso, y siente una mezcla de náuseas y pánico mientras observa la expresión de repugnancia que hay en el rostro de su hermana. Todos hablan sobre la deshonra y decepción que deben de sentir Walburga y Orion Black, por que su primogénito fuera enviado a una casa llena de sangre-sucia y traidores a la sangre. Y ella tiene un nudo en la garganta y una sensación agridulce al ver lo feliz que se ve Sirius.

La ceremonia está a punto de terminar, y mientras el director da un discurso sobre la tolerancia y la empatía, ella trata de recordar cuando fue la última vez que vio así de feliz a su primo. Conoce la respuesta, pero no ha querido pensar en ello desde hace tiempo.

Al otro lado del salón, en la mesa roja, Sirius ríe a carcajadas con otro niño de anteojos y cabello revuelto, y Andrómeda piensa al verlo, que hay que ser fieles y determinados para alcanzar lo que uno quiere, sobre todo cuando se trata de la felicidad.

Septiembre 1, 1964

Pasó todo el viaje en tren con Bella, y sus amigos. Le hubiera gustado pasarlo sola y así conocer gente nueva por sí misma, pero su hermana se lo había impedido, había muchas sangres sucias en el tren, y al ser nueva podría verse fácilmente expuesta a terminar en algún vagón lleno de sangre sucias. Agradecía los cuidados de la mayor de los Black, pero es que tanto parloteo por parte de ésta la estaba agobiando. Bella no paraba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era estar en Slytherin por que así no tenías que convivir con sangres sucias, como en las demás casas.

Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin. ¿Es que acaso su hermana no tenía otro tema de conversación?  
-Pero, no es tan malo estar en otra casa, como en Ravenclaw ¿o si? - Se atrevió a interrumpir a su hermana para exteriorizar sus miedos. ¿Y si el sombrero no la mandaba a Slytherin?  
Bella soltó una carcajada - No te preocupes Andy, eres una Black, estarás en Slytherin, todos los Black han estado siempre en Slytherin.  
Lejos de tranquilizarla, eso la alteró más ¿qué tan patético sería que fuera la primera Black que no quedará en Slytherin?

Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos estaban sudadas. El niño que pasó antes que ella se bajó del taburete de un brinco, y corrió hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw. Al lado de ella, la profesora Minerva McGonagall, leyó en voz alta su nombre, y ella se dispuso a sentarse mientras le colocaba el sombrero en la cabeza, se sorprendió mucho al oír una voz en su cabeza. _"Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Una Black, pero una Black diferente, hay muchas valentía y lealtad en ti"_  
¿¡Valentía!? ¿¡LEALTAD!? ¡Eso sonaba a Gryffindor! Oh, sabía que era diferente, pero solo un poquito, no tanto como para que la mandarán a Gryffindor.  
**_Gryffindor no, Gryffindor no, por favor._** _" Gryffindor no? Te sorprender a averiguar lo que puedes llegar a enfrentar por amor y lealtad, Gryffindor te permitiría explorar una parte de ti que desconoces" **No, por favor, no me mandes a Gryffindor. **_ _"Bueno, si tu insistes entonces..."_

\- ¡Slytherin!- Gritó en alto el Sombrero seleccionador mientras el uniforme de Andrómeda se pintaba de verde y plata.

_Nota de la autora: Originalmente, esta iba a ser una historia únicamente de Regulus y Sirius, pero mientras escribía algunas ideas sueltas, pensé en escribir la ceremonia de ingreso de Sirius desde algún punto de vista ajeno, y de inmediato pensé en Andrómeda, y casi de inmediato surgieron las ideas para las demás escenas, y luego pensé que debido al nombre que le di, quedaba perfecto que la agregará a ella como personaje recurrente, antes de seguir quiero aclarar que no se bien a dónde va esta historia, posiblemente en un futuro escriba algunos capítulos para Narcissa, Bellatrix, o Walburga, pero los principales aquí van a ser Sirius, Regulus y Andrómeda, pues fueron los que se opusieron a la familia Black, y me gustaría explorar como sobrellevaron eso, por que, a diferencia de Sirius, quien desde un principio parecía tener las cosas claras respecto a sus ideales, Regulus y Andrómeda, debieron de tener sentimientos encontrados durante mucho tiempo, y quiero ahondar en eso. Desde que empecé esta historia (tengo de hecho muchas notas sueltas para ésta) tenía la idea de hacerlo más o menos fiel al canon, es decir respetar fechas, nombres, casas y acontecimientos. Sé que para muchos las fechas pueden ser confusas, para mi también, no estoy segura, pero creo recordar que Sirius le dice a Harry en el quinto libro, que durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, Bella solía juntarse con todos los aspirantes a mortífagos de ese entonces, incluyendo a Lucius Malfoy. Pero al revisar las fechas de nacimiento, y de ingreso a Hogwarts, me di cuenta que Bella y Sirius no pudieron haber estado al mismo tiempo en la escuela. de hecho, según las fechas que tengo sacadas de las wikis oficiales y de pottermore (y aún así no es algo muy exacto por que con algunos personajes como con Andrómeda y Alphard tienen cosas cómo: nació entre tal y tal año) Bella debió haberse graduado en junio de 1970, mientras que Sirius entró hasta septiembre del mismo año. Obviamente quienes sí se encontraban durante la ceremonia de ingreso de Sirius, debieron ser Andrómeda, que entraba al sexto curso, y Narcissa y Malfoy quienes debieron entrar a cuarto durante ese año._

_Para quien no lo sepa Druella y Cygnus Black fueron los padres de Bellatrix, Andrómeda y Narcissa, pero no se les menciona mucho, desconozco cuantos elfos poseían, o si es que poseían uno, pero considerando que Walburga y Orion, que me parece tenían mayor jerarquía dentro de los Black, sólo parecían tener a Kreacher, pensé que sería lógico pensar que ellos también sólo tenían uno. En fin, si alguien tiene mejores datos sobre las fechas que yo, me encantaría que me las compartiera, me gustaría saber la fecha de cumpleaños de Regulus o de Andrómeda._

_En fin, para Monica Clavero, quien al parecer es mi única lectora, le agradezco los ánimos, trataré de continuarla, pero no prometo mucho. _

_No tengo mucho más que agregar, pero si te quedaste a leer hasta aquí, muchas gracias. Sí no, le estoy hablando a la nada :V_

_Sinceramente: Stray Heart_


End file.
